Manga Band 72
thumb|left| Kakashi und Sakura realisieren, dass sie vom Rikudou Sennin aus der anderen Dimension zurückgeholt wurden. Auch die ehemaligen Kage der großen Nationen sind überrascht vom Lauf der Dinge in der Shinobi-Welt und beeindruckt, dass die Bijuu nun alle beisammen sind. Hagoromo wendet sich jetzt an Kakashi und dankt ihm dafür, dass er die Gruppe angeführt und geleitet hat. Ohne ihn hätten sie womöglich Kaguya nicht besiegen können. Naruto freut sich derweil, dass er Kurama wiedersieht und sagt ihm, dass er ihn vermisst hat. Kurama verbittet sich diese Art von Sentimentalitäten, doch Hagoromo ist von dessen, aber auch von der Wandlung der anderen Bijuu begeistert, denn so hatte er sich das immer gewünscht. Kakashi bringt dann das Gespräch auf Obito, denn wie die Bijuu so hat Naruto auch ihn gerettet. Im Geiste verabschiedet sich Kakashi von Obito, der nun endlich zu Rin zurückkehren kann. Obito bereut noch einmal, dass er die Shinobi-Welt so durcheinander gebracht hat, doch Kakashi verzeiht ihm und sieht in ihm wieder den Freund aus der Jugend. Er bedankt sich bei dem sich auflösenden Obito, womit auch seine Sharingan verschwinden. Kakashi bricht zusammen und wird von Sakura gestützt, welcher er erklärt, dass "Kakashi vom Sharingan" nun auch vorerst genug hat. Sasuke entdeckt Madara am Boden und will zu ihm eilen, als Hagoromo ihn aufhält. Der Weise der sechs Pfade erklärt, dass Madara sterben wird, da ihm die Bijuu entzogen wurden. Hashirama begibt sich zu seinem alten Gefährten. Madara meint, dass nun sie beide ihre Ziele nicht erreicht hätten. Hashirama ist der Meinung, man müsse den Nachkommen vertrauen und sie zu großem heranziehen. Madara ist amüsiert, dass Hashirama immer noch so denkt, doch er erkennt auch, dass das wohl doch der richtige Weg war. Er freut sich, dass wenigstens Hashiramas Träume in Erfüllung gehen werden, denn er hätte seine Träume nie an andere weitergeben können. Hashirama erzählt ihm davon, wie sie als Kinder über das Sterben gedacht haben und dass man am besten darüber einen trinkt. Da die beiden jetzt tatsächlich sterben, bleibt ihnen nur noch als Freunde zusammen einen zu trinken. Mit seinen letzten Worten ist Madara damit einverstanden und stirbt schließlich. Hagoromo beschließt, die gerufenen Kage zurückzuschicken, weshalb sich Naruto zu seinem Vater begibt. Der Morgen bricht an und Minato wünscht seinem Sohn alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Er will Kushina von Naruto berichten und dieser beginnt sogleich aufzuzählen, wie er den Tag gestaltet und dass er gut zurecht kommt. Dass er viele Freunde hat, nicht ganz so gut in der Akademie abgeschnitten hat, aber seinen Meistern immer gut zugehört hat und nicht weiß, wie er mit Frauen umgehen soll, soll Minato seiner Mutter erzählen. Zum Schluss erklärt Naruto noch, dass er auch Träume hat, nämlich Hokage zu werden, wie sein Vater. Kushina soll sich nicht um ihn Sorgen, sind seine letzten Worte, als Minato sich schließlich vollständig auflöst, aber seinem Sohn trotzdem noch sein Wort darauf gibt, ihr alles zu erzählen. thumb|left| Auch Tobirama und Hiruzen verabschieden sich und sie und Hashirama sind sich sicher, dass die Zukunft bei Sasuke und Naruto in guten Händen liegt. Sie verschwinden und aus den für das Edo Tensei benutzten weißen Zetsu entstehen kleine Bäume. Die Bijuu beschließen sich an verschiedene Orte zurückzuziehen, wobei Gyuuki bei Killer B bleiben möchte. Hagoromo erklärt, dass Naruto, der das Chakra aller Bijuu in sich trägt, von nun an eine Art Treffpunkt für die Bijuu darstellen wird und Kurama weiterhin über ihn und diese Treffen wachen soll. Kurama ist damit einverstanden. Der Rikudou Sennin möchte anschließend von Naruto und Sasuke wissen, ob der Kampf gegen Kaguya ihnen eine andere Sicht auf die Zukunft gegeben hat. Für Naruto hat sich nichts geändert, denn er hat erlebt, dass seine Mutter eine warmherzige und gute Person war, Kaguya schien hingegen gar kein Herz zu besitzen. Hagoromo meint daraufhin, dass Kaguya einstmals auch eine liebevolle Person war, sie sich aber nach dem Verzehr der Chakra-Frucht irgendwie verändert hat. Naruto, obwohl er das Chakra der Bijuu in sich trägt, hat sich nicht auf diese Weise verändert und ist geblieben, wie er ist. Für den Weisen bleibt daher nur noch eines zu tun - das Mugen Tsukuyomi rückgängig zu machen. Kurama will wissen, ob er auch das Chakra der Bijuu braucht, doch für Hagoromo genügt deren Teil in Naruto und Sasukes Rin'negan. Kurama findet, dass sich das etwas zu einfach anhört, doch der Rikudou Sennin hat viel über dieses Jutsu seiner Mutter herausgefunden und ist sich sicher, dass es funktioniert. Dann wendet er sich an Sasuke. Dieser verkündet auf einmal auf bedrohliche Weise, dass er vorher aber noch die fünf Kage töten wird, die im Mugen Tsukuyomi gefangen sind. Vor allem Kakashi und Sakura sind darüber bestürzt, Naruto und Hagoromo scheinen es aber geahnt zu haben. Plötzlich bringt Sasuke mit dem Rin'negan die Bijuu unter seine Kontrolle. Hagoromo erklärt, dass er nicht mehr lange bleiben kann, weshalb Naruto das nun alleine erledigen muss. Dieser macht ihm klar, dass sie nicht wie Ashura und Indra enden werden. Weiterhin kann sich keiner Sasukes Motive erklären. Dieser ist der Meinung, dass die Zerstörung eines Dorfes keinen Sinn hat, sondern dass das gesamte Shinobi-System von Grund auf verändert werden muss - er strebt eine Revolution an. Dann setzt er Chibaku Tensei ein und die Bijuu werden von Felsen eingeschlossen. Kurama ruft Naruto um Hilfe und dieser will alles versuchen. Die neun Felskugeln schweben gen Himmel, als Sasuke verkündet, dass er nun weiß, wie das Rin'negan einzusetzen ist und dass er alle, die ihm im Weg standen, beseitigt hat, bis auf Naruto. Hagoromo ist enttäuscht, dass trotz der Verteilung der Kräfte auf zwei Personen, das gleiche Ergebnis herauskommt wie damals bei Indra und Ashura. Doch Naruto ist entschlossen, diese Brüderfehde endgültig zu beenden. thumb|left| Naruto bittet Sasuke, die Bijuu freizulassen, da diese nun als friedliche Wesen in der Welt existieren werden. Sasuke hält davon nichts, denn er möchte die Bijuu und alles, was mit ihnen zu tun hat, vernichten. Das bedeutet auch Naruto muss beseitigt werden, denn er ist nun der Jinchuuriki aller Bijuu. Weiter erklärt Sasuke, dass er Naruto nicht braucht, um das Mugen Tsukuyomi zu lösen. Er wird die gefangenen Bijuu für das Jutsu nutzen, weshalb er sie noch eine Weile am Leben lässt. Naruto will das nicht zulassen - der Kampf kann also beginnen. Sasuke schlägt jedoch einen anderen, sehr bekannten Schauplatz dafür vor. Kakashi richtet sein Wort nun an Sasuke, doch er hat immer noch wenig Kraft. Sakura hilft ihm und wird dann von ihren Gefühlen übermannt. Sie ruft dem gehenden Sasuke zu, dass sie ihn immer geliebt hat und dass sie jede seiner Bürden für ihn auf sich genommen hätte. Und auch jetzt kann sie wieder nur tatenlos zusehen. Sakura fleht ihn an, nicht weiter auf diesem Pfad zu gehen; dass sie wieder alle friedlich gemeinsam leben können und so alles gut werden würde. Sasuke antwortet nüchtern, dass sie ihm einfach nur auf die Nerven geht. Er setzt sie unter ein Gen-Jutsu, in dem er ihr die Hand durch den Oberkörper rammt. Sie bricht neben Kakashi zusammen und Naruto verurteilt weiter Sasukes Tun. Auch Kakashi weiß, dass Sakura ihm immer nur helfen wollte, doch Sasuke kann diese Gefühle nicht verstehen. Kakashi erwidert, dass er anscheinend nur das Hassgefühl nachvollziehen kann. Richtige Liebe kann Sasuke nicht mehr fühlen, denn seine Kindheit hat ihn zu sehr geprägt. Naruto erklärt Kakashi jetzt, dass er vor langer Zeit einmal geschworen hat, Sasuke zurückzuholen, was er auch bis zu diesem Tag nicht aufgegeben hat. Während die beiden Kämpfer nun aufbrechen, erzählt Hagoromo Kakashi von der Liebe. Seine beiden Söhne haben ihn geliebt, genauso wie er sie geliebt hat. Doch er gab nur einem von beiden Macht, wodurch die Liebe zu Hass wurde. Madaras und Sasukes Schicksale sind sich sehr ähnlich, beide haben früh verlernt, wie man liebt und nicht erkannt, dass auch sie geliebt werden. Hagoromo wollte es dieses Mal besser machen und gab beiden gleichviel Kraft. Man solle aus der Vergangenheit lernen und Naruto ist ein gutes Beispiel, dass das funktionieren kann. Er hat sich auch mit dem hasserfüllten Kurama angefreundet, weshalb auf ihm nun alle Hoffnungen liegen, denn er kann den Hass in Liebe umwandeln. Sasuke und Naruto sind derweil im Tal des Endes angekommen. Abermals stehen sie sich auf den Köpfen der Statuen gegenüber und Sasuke schwört, er werde auch dieses Mal wieder siegen. Naruto entgegnet, dass er sich nicht zurückhalten wird, denn er kann nicht zulassen, dass jemand, der die Bedeutung des Hokage nicht versteht, dieses Amt übernimmt. Sasuke erklärt noch einmal, er strebe eine Revolution an, die nichts mit Narutos Verständnis des Hokage zu tun hat. Auch Itachis Worte darüber können Sasuke nicht bewegen seine Meinung zu ändern. Er will Naruto nun genau klarmachen, was er unter dem Begriff Hokage versteht. thumb|left| Sasuke beginnt zu erklären, was seiner Meinung nach den Hokage ausmachen muss. Er beginnt mit Itachi, der quasi sein eigenes Leben und das seiner Familie für die Sicherheit des Dorfes geopfert hat, sogar dann noch, als ihn alle als Verbrecher und Verräter bezeichneten. Itachi hat somit den ganzen Hass auf sich genommen. Und genau so eine Person, die all dies auf sich nimmt, sollte Hokage werden. Doch Itachi beging den Fehler, Sasuke am Leben zu lassen, der deshalb allein und voller Hass aufwachsen musste. Doch Sasuke ist bereit diese Bürde zu tragen und jedweden Hass auf sich zu nehmen. Er will gleichzeitig Recht sprechen aber auch handeln, um die Probleme der Shinobi, die auf ihn zukommen, zu lösen. Dazu soll eine Vereinigung aller fünf großen Shinobi-Dörfer kommen. Der Hokage ist für ihn also eine Person, die Licht in die Dunkelheit der Dörfer bringt und all deren Probleme alleine meistert. Auch im Angesicht mit Hagoromo hat er diese Entscheidung verkündet. Naruto erkennt, dass Sasuke Itachis Handlungen falsch verstanden hat, doch dem ist das egal, denn er hat nun die Macht, die Dinge nach seinen Ansichten zu lenken. Doch Naruto hält an Itachis Worten fest, dass man nicht alles alleine bewältigen muss, sondern Freunde braucht. Für Sasuke ist Itachi jedoch nur noch Vergangenheit. Er will die Verbindungen zur Vergangenheit auslöschen und die mit ihr verbundene Dunkelheit. Um das zu schaffen, muss er als erstes Naruto töten. Dieser hat ihn schon immer als eine Art Bruder betrachtet, was für Itachi auch der Grund war, an Sasukes Rettung durch Naruto zu glauben und diesem zu vertrauen. Naruto ist der Ansicht, dass die Vergangenheit auch gewahrt werden muss, denn von Leuten aus der Vergangenheit hat er viele Tugenden gelernt, die ihm heute wichtig sind. An anderer Stelle ist für Hagoromo die Zeit des Abschiedes gekommen und Kakashi möchte wissen, wie es nun weiter geht. Er solle an Naruto glauben, ist dessen Antwort - das ist das einzige, was er derzeit tun kann. Noch einmal sieht man das Gespräch des Rikudou Sennin mit Naruto und Sasuke. Naruto erzählte damals, dass Sasuke für immer sein bester Freund sein wird - und auch dieser erkannte, dass Naruto für ihn so etwas wie der beste Freund ist. Trotzdem muss er ihn für seine Ziele töten. Der Kampf beginnt nun und die beiden Kämpfer prallen aufeinander. thumb|left| Der Kampf hat begonnen und Sasuke setzt sofort Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu ein. Naruto aktiviert wieder die Kraft, die er durch den Rikudou Sennin erhalten hat und wehrt die Attacke mit einer riesigen Chakra-Hand ab. Plötzlich erscheint Sasuke hinter ihm und versetzt Naruto einen Schlag mit Chidori. Anschließend ruft der Uchiha sein Susano'o und feuert dessen Pfeile ab. Naruto kann diese jedoch mit seinen drei übrig gebliebenen Gudoudama zerstören. Susano'o schwebt auf ihn zu und Naruto umgibt sich mit der Gestalt Kuramas. Gewaltige Angriffe prallen aufeinander, während die beiden an ihre Kindheit denken, und daran, dass Naruto Sasuke immer als seinen Freund betrachtet hat, auch wenn dieser glaubte, niemand würde ihn verstehen. Deshalb erklärt Naruto seinem besten Freund noch einmal, dass er ihn niemals allein lassen wird. Dies wird auch durch die Bedeutung des Schauplatzes für die beiden deutlich gemacht. Naruto kreiert nun ein Bijuu Dama, als auch Sasukes Susano'o mit Chidori zum Schlag ausholt. Das Resultat ist eine gewaltige Explosion, die das Tal des Endes arg in Mitleidenschaft zieht. In der Explosion, in einem weißen Raum schwebend, verkündet Sasuke, dass die beiden keine Kinder mehr sind. Er erklärt, dass sich beide über die Pläne des anderen genau im Klaren sind und Naruto nichts mehr dagegen einwenden kann. thumb|left| Naruto und Sasuke unterhalten sich weiter während des Aufeinandertreffens beider Attacken. Naruto stellt seinen Gegenüber vor die Aussicht, dass seine Revolution möglicherweise nicht funktioniert und alles so abläuft wie gehabt. Sasuke denkt hingegen, dass durch seine Überwachung dies nicht geschehen kann. Für Naruto sind die fünf Dörfer jedoch jetzt schon durch den Krieg geeint und müssen nicht erst noch vereint werden. Doch Sasuke denkt, dass dieser Frieden nun, da der Krieg vorüber ist und sie keinen gemeinsamen Gegner mehr haben, nicht von Dauer sein wird und schnell wieder Feindseligkeiten an den Tag gelegt werden. Nun will Naruto wissen, was denn passiert, wenn Sasuke einmal stirbt. Dieser ist sich sicher, dass er einen Weg finden wird, jetzt da er das Rin'negan besitzt. Naruto erkennt, dass Sasuke damit für Ewigkeiten aus dem Schatten heraus alleine allen Hass der Welt aufnehmen will - das ist für ihn der Begriff Hokage. Susano'o und Naruto in Kyuubi-Hülle fliegen nach der Attacke auseinander. Sasuke ruft die durch Chibaku Tensei gefangenen Bijuu zu sich und lässt Susano'o deren Chakra absorbieren. Kurama erkennt, dass Sasuke nun eine große Macht besitzt und dass Naruto aufpassen soll. Sasuke benutzt sein Susano'o, welches nun menschlichere Züge angenommen hat, als Ersatz für die Gedou-Statue. Naruto beschwört Schattendoppelgänger von sich und Kurama und ein intensiver Kampf entsteht. Es werden mehrere Bijuu Dama abgefeuert, was in einer gewaltigen Explosion am Himmel endet. Susano'o spannt seinen Bogen und legt auf Naruto an. Dieser vereint die Doppelgänger wieder, während der ein weiterer am Boden Natur-Chakra sammelt. Daraufhin erschafft Naruto ein Bijuu Dama Rasen Shuriken und ein Chou Oodama Rasen Shuriken. Naruto ruft seinem Freund zu, dass er ihn auf alle Fälle besiegen wird, aber nicht so, wie Sasuke jetzt ist. Der Pfeil und die Rasen Shuriken werden abgefeuert und fliegen aufeinander zu. thumb|left| Narutos Bijuu Dama Rasen Shuriken und sein Chou Oodama Rasen Shuriken sowie der Pfeil von Sasukes Susano'o fliegen aufeinander zu. Sasuke bezeichnet Indras Pfeil als die stärkste Attacke, die er zur Zeit besitzt. Dem Zusammenprall der Angriffe folgt eine gewaltige Explosion mit Blitzen, die die gesamte Landschaft verwüsten. Die Statuen im Tal des Endes werden teilweise zerstört und selbst Kakashi bekommt die Druckwelle in einiger Entfernung zu spüren. Naruto und Sasuke fallen schwer mitgenommen zu Boden. Kurama erklärt Naruto, dass dessen Chakra-Fluss extrem abgenommen hat und sie nur durch das Natur-Chakra überleben konnten. Sasuke setzt Amaterasu ein, doch Naruto wird durch das Kyuubi-Chakra geschützt und wirft seine brennende Jacke fort. Durch seinen eigenen hohen Chakra-Verbrauch ist Sasuke nicht mehr in der Lage, sein Rin'negan zu kontrollieren und weitere Jutsu einzusetzen. Mit drei Schattendoppelgängern stürmt Naruto jetzt auf Sasuke zu und verprügelt ihn. Dieser entblöst sein mit einem Siegel versehenes Handgelenk, aus dem drei Shuriken beschworen werden, die er auf seine Gegner wirft. Dann setzt Sasuke Chidori ein und eliminiert einen weiteren Doppelgänger. Der echte Naruto gibt ihm von der Seite einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Sasuke versucht vergeblich, einen weiteren Blitz an seiner Hand zu erzeugen, während Naruto ein Rasengan bildet. Doch auch er hat keine Kraft mehr und stürzt, wobei sich das Rasengan in den Boden gräbt. Ohne weitere Jutsu tritt und schlägt Sasuke auf seinen Freund ein. Naruto wehrt sich mit einem Kopfstoß. Es folgt ein letzter heftiger Schlagabtausch, bei dem sich beide an ihren ersten Kampf in der Ninja-Akademie erinnern, welcher, wenn auch nicht freiwillig, mit dem Zeichen der Versöhnung endete. Sakura erwacht aus dem Gen-Jutsu und Kakashi berichtet ihr, dass Naruto und Sasuke kämpfen und ihre letzten "Angelegenheiten" klären. Derweil stehen sich die beiden gegenüber und können nur noch schwache Hiebe austeilen. Kurama teilt Naruto mit, dass er gleich wieder dessen Chakra nutzen kann, doch Sasuke absorbiert dieses sofort. Er meint, dass dies eine Kraft des Rin'negan sei und er deshalb gewinnen wird. Sasuke erzeugt nun noch einmal ein Chidori. Er verabschiedet sich von seinem einzigen Freund und holt zum letzten Schlag aus. thumb|left| Sasukes Chidori rast auf Naruto zu. Dieser erinnert sich daran, wie er Kurama voller Entschlossenheit erklärt hat, dass er Sasuke retten wird. Mit neu erlangter Kraft versetzt Naruto Sasuke einen Faushieb, welcher diesen in eine Felswand schleudert. Sasuke kann nicht verstehen, dass Naruto einfach nicht aufgibt und vermischt nun das von Naruto absorbierte Chakra Kuramas mit seinem Kagutsuchi. Kurama will Naruto als letztes Mittel sein verbliebenes Chakra geben, dass dieser jedoch geschickt einsetzen soll. In Sasukes Hand bilden sich Flammen zusammen mit Kuramas Chakra, während Naruto ein weiteres Rasengan erzeugt. Die beiden prallen mit ihren Attacken aufeinander, welche sie und alles im Umkreis in einer weiteren Explosion verschlingt. Nach einger Zeit erwachen die zwei wieder nebeneinander. Ihre Körper scheinen so verletzt zu sein, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen können. Naruto ist überzeugt, dass sie hier nun sterben werden. Nach kurzer Stille fragt Sasuke Naruto, warum er so an ihm festhält und ihn einfach nicht töten wollte, was doch jeder andere getan hätte. Wieder antwortet dieser, dass sie nunmal Freunde sind, doch Sasuke will es jetzt endlich verstehen. Also erklärt Naruto, dass es ihn jedes Mal innerlich verletzt hat, wenn er Sasuke sah, der eine solch schwere Last mit sich tragen musste. Es war für ihn so ein Schmerz, dass er ihn nicht alleine lassen konnte. Sasuke ist sichtlich überrascht und macht sich darüber Gedanken, dass er im Grunde das selbe bei Naruto gefühlt hat. Dass dieser und Team 7 Freund und Familie waren. Er machte sich Naruto auch zum Rivalen, denn er genoss diese Art der Verbundenheit. Als er Narutos Schmerz erkannt hatte, verletzte auch ihn das sehr und er sah ihn erstmals richtig als seinen Freund an. Doch er wurde auch eifersüchtig auf diesen Freund, denn dieser konnte mit seiner Situation besser umgehen als er selbst und war auch immer stärker als er, sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch. Er ging immer voran und war ein Vorbild wie sein Bruder. Der Morgen graut und die beiden Kämpfer erwachen, wobei sie sich wundern noch nicht tot zu sein. Naruto ärgert sich, dass sein Körper sich nicht rührt, denn er wollte Sasuke gerne noch eine Tracht Prügel verpassen. Sasuke lächelt, dass Naruto immer noch kämpfen will und akzeptiert die Herausforderung. Sogleich meint Sasuke, er hätte sowieso verloren, aber Naruto will das nicht hinnehmen, denn bei einem Kampf zwischen Freunden gäbe es keinen Gewinner oder Verlierer. Sasuke erzählt nun, dass er Narutos Traum nicht weiter im Weg stehen will, denn mit ihm würde dieser ewige Kampf ein Ende haben. Mit seinem Tod würde das Mugen Tsukuyomi aufgelöst werden und sein Rin'negan könnte an Kakashi gehen. Naruto will davon nichts hören, denn er möchte, dass alle Shinobi zusammenarbeiten und dazu gehört auch Sasuke. Dieser entgegnet, dass er nur wieder Probleme machen und irgendwann erneut gegen Naruto arbeiten würde. Für Naruto ist dies jedoch ganz einfach, denn in dem Fall würde er ihn wieder aufhalten. Er ist genervt davon, dass er Sasuke den Grund dafür wieder und wieder erklären muss. Man sieht nun, dass beide ihren Angriffsarm verloren haben und ihr Blut zusammenfließt. Sasuke bezeichnet Naruto freundschaftlich als Idioten, der einfach die Klappe halten soll. Trivia *Die Szene, in welcher Sasuke Naruto als Vollidioten bezeichnet und beide einen Arm verloren haben, ist Masashi Kishimotos Lieblingsszene in der gesamten Manga-Serie.Manga Band 72, Anhang, Seite 216 thumb|left| Naruto und Sasuke liegen auf den Fingern der Statuen von Hashirama Senju und Madara Uchiha. Bei einem Blick aus der Ferne erkennt man, dass diese Finger das Zeichen der Versöhnung bilden. Kakashi und Sakura kommen hinzu; letztere beginnt sofort mit der Heilung der Arme der beiden. Sasuke versucht zögernd sich bei Sakura zu entschuldigen, doch diese kann diese Entschuldigung nur widerwillig annehmen. Kakashi hingegen ist erfreut, dass Team 7 nun tatsächlich wieder zusammen ist. Naruto und Sasuke bilden zusammen ein Fingerzeichen, wodurch das Mugen Tsukuyomi aufgelöst wird und alle aus ihrem Schlaf erwachen. Es wird gezeigt, wie Guruguru sich auflöst und wie Samui und Atsui von Tenten und Darui aus dem Benihisago befreit werden. Die Felskugeln mit den Bijuu fallen zu Boden und Kurama und die anderen können sich daraus befreien. Es gibt einen Zeitsprung und die Helden nehmen in Konohagakure an einer Beerdigung teil. Kakashi wird zum neuen Hokage ernannt und als solcher verabschiedet er gerade Sasuke. Er erklärt, dass Sasuke eigentlich als Verbrecher für immer ins Gefängnis gehören würde, doch dadurch, dass er das Mugen Tsukuyomi aufgelöst hat, wird er begnadigt. Sakura kommt hinzu und wundert sich über seine frühe Abreise. Auf dieser Reise möchte sich Sasuke über die einige Dinge Gedanken machen. Sakura würde ihn gerne begleiten, doch er hält das für keine gute Idee. Er tickt ihr aber an die Stirn und erklärt, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen würden und bedankt sich bei ihr. Zum Schluss trifft er auf Naruto, der ihm sein Stirnband von damals zurückgibt. Sasuke verkündet, dass er es solange behält, bis die Dinge zwischen den beiden endlich geklärt sind. Während all dieser eben genannten Geschehnisse beginnt Sasuke einen inneren Monolog: Er versteht nun, was es Naruto bedeutet hat, dass er wie ein Bruder für ihn war. Sasuke hat bei seiner Reise durch die Welt erkannt, dass sie in dieser alleine waren - in einer Welt aus Hass, der Liebe beraubt. Der Weg der beiden hat sich getrennt und sie haben sogar gegeneinander gekämpft, aber nach der verstrichenen Zeit denkt Sasuke nun anders. Durch die Einflüsse seiner Familie kann er Narutos Gefühle und Hoffnungen nun verstehen. Naruto hat Sasuke nie aufgegeben und wenn dieser sich weiter von ihm entfernt hat, ist er noch näher gerückt. Er hat Sasuke nie gehasst und ihn immer wie einen Freund gesehen. Und auch das hätte er beinahe zerstört. Naruto hat für seine Rettung sogar seinen Arm gegeben. Sasuke versteht nun auch die Gefühle anderer Menschen, doch Naruto wird immer etwas besonderes sein. Deshalb will er die in ihn und Naruto gesetzte Hoffnung nicht aufgeben und stark bleiben - denn das ist das, was einen Shinobi ausmacht. thumb|left| Konohagakure einige Jahre später: Shino ist inzwischen Lehrer in der Shinobi-Akademie. Es ist gerade Unterrichtsschluss und einige Schüler unterhalten sich darüber, was sie später noch machen wollen. Narutos und Hinatas Sohn Boruto plant einen großen Streich, doch Shikadai, der Sohn von Temari und Shikamaru, hält dies für verrückt, da an diesem Tag das Treffen der fünf Kage stattfindet. Ein Mädchen mit dunklem Haar und Brille beobachtet aus dem Hintergrund das Gespräch. Auch die Tochter von Choji und Karui, Chouchou, sowie Inojin, der Sohn von Ino und Sai, sind dabei und erklären, dass das Trio aus den drei Clans noch mit ihren Eltern trainieren muss. Derweil bringen Hinata und ihre Tochter Himawari Blumen zu Nejis Grab und das Mädchen hofft, dass ihr Bruder nächstes Mal auch mitkommt. Lee trainiert gerade mit seinem Sohn, während Tenten in ihrem Waffengeschäft sitzt und über mangelnde Kundschaft klagt. Auch die Schätze des Rikudou Sennin hat sie ausgestellt, sie sind aber nicht zu verkaufen. Auf der Straße schlendert Boruto vor sich hin, verfolgt von dem Mädchen mit der Brille. Shikadai kommt nach Hause und sieht das seine Onkel Gaara und Kankuro zu Besuch sind. Kiba unterhält sich mit Tamaki, die ihn und den gealterten Akamaru nicht wirklich ernst nimmt. Andernorts warten Sai, Choji, Karui und Ino, die schon etwas angefressen ist, auf ihre Kinder. Da Chouchou mit Anko zum Essen ist und Shikadai keine Lust hat, ist Inojin alleine gekommen, traut sich ohne die anderen beiden aber nicht aus seinem Versteck, vor allem, weil seine Mutter sauer ist. Kurenais Tochter ist auf dem Weg zu Kakashi, um diesen und den nun im Rollstuhl sitzenden Gai zu begleiten. Auch die ehemaligen Kage halten gerade ein Treffen in Iwagakure ab. Killer B entscheidet sich während einer Meditation mit Gyuuki, Naruto mal wieder zu besuchen. Dieser sitzt gerade an seinem Schreibtisch und wird von Shikamaru zu einem Treffen abgeholt. Udon und Moegi kommen hereingestürmt und berichten von etwas ungeheuerlichem, das in der Stadt passiert ist. Boruto hat die Steinköpfe der Hokage mit Schriftzeichen beschmiert. Gerade als dieser ein Shuriken werfen will, kommt Naruto und schimpft mit ihm, erklärt ihm aber auch ruhig, dass er nicht nur sein Vater, sondern das ganze Dorf seine Familie ist. Am Boden kommen Iruka und Konohamaru ins Gespräch über den frechen Boruto und Naruto. Das Mädchen mit der Brille hat auch das alles beobachtet und geht nun nach Hause. Dort begrüßt es seine Mutter Sakura, welche sie Sarada nennt. Sarada findet Jungs blöd, doch ihrer Meinung nach gibt es da eine Ähnlichkeit oder Verbundenheit von Naruto und seinem Sohn und ihr und ihrem Vater. Doch niemand kommt an ihren Vater Sasuke heran. Dieser ist gerade auf Reisen irgendwo in der Wildnis. Naruto kommt nun bei dem Treffen an und gibt sich als siebter Hokage zu erkennen. Neuer Raikage ist Darui, Tsuchikage ist Kurotsuchi und Mizukage ist Choujuurou. Das Treffen der Gokage ist damit eröffnet und ein Blick über Konoha enthüllt, dass dieses sich zu einer Großstadt entwickelt und Wolkenkratzer vom Hokage-Berg aufragen. Als letztes sieht man den schlafenden Kurama und die Geschichte über den Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki wird mit einer abschließenden Seite über seinen Traum Hokage zu werden und seinen Weg dorthin abgeschlossen. Trivia *Masashi Kishimoto bedankt sich am Ende dieses Kapitels für 15 Jahre Treue und weist auf den nächsten Frühling hin. *Auf dem von Boruto beschmierten Steinkopf seines Vaters ist das Zeichen der Strohhut-Piraten aus One Piece zu erkennen. Kategorie:Manga